Brave Like Soldiers: Part I
by 4EverStrong
Summary: AU. In an ideal world, good always wins. Lima, Ohio however, is not ideal. Due to problems among their families, peers, and surroundings, Santana and Rachel have joined a semi-secret underground society. A society that corrupts the emotionally insecure and plans to take over the United States.
1. Trust Is the Beginning

_**Chapter One:  
****Trust Is The Beginning**_

**Quinn's POV**

"No Quinn. You don't understand. I understand perfectly that you love me and believe me when I say I love you, but I have to marry Finn. That's final so stop telling me not to."

"Why do you have to? Oh wait, you don't. Nobody is putting a gun to your head and threatening to kill you unless you marry him. Why are you doing this to me? To yourself? To Finn for God's sake? You don't even love him. Not the way you should, but your still going to lead him on and make him believe that you love him."

"I swear to you Quinn, I really don't want to marry him, but some times shit just happens. Okay?"

"NO! Not okay! Everyone always thinks I'm such a bitch for breaking his heart by cheating on him, but here you are doing the same thing to me. Except in this situation, you're getting married to someone else! Somebody you don't even love. Do you know how stupid this is? We love each other. I want to show it to the world. I want you to be mine. It's that simple. Why can't we be together?" I was desperate. How could she do this?

"It is not that simple, Quinn. The world out there isn't a friendly place and you're not ready for it. Trust me when I say everything is so complicated right now it's hard for me to find which way is up. It's like I'm going in circles trying find a way out of the hole I'm digging, but I keep going further hoping to come out on the other side. The thing is, there is no other side. There is no way out of what I got into. I made a stupid commitment to the wrong person and now here I am. There is nothing you can do. There is nothing I can do. It is how it is and now I have to marry Finn. If you don't want us to get married, then don't come to the wedding."

"What? What did you do that's so bad where you can't even be with me? You don't even talk to me in public anymore. Just tell me what's going on. That's all I want to know. Please tell me. I can't deal with all the lies anymore. Everyone I have ever loved lies to me. I'll come out with you if that's what you want. I'm sorry if this is because I kept us a secret. Just don't leave me alone. Tell me what's going on." She just shook her head at the mirror, not even bothering to look at me. "Whether it's my friends, family, or you, it all hurts the same to know that everyone is keeping secrets." I was sitting on the floor in the bathroom crying my eyes out while she just stood there looking in the mirror. Regret was written all over her face. I just wish I knew why.

"Don't cry about it. Crying is just really unattractive. Trust me." She said it angrily, venom dripping off her tongue as she said it. With that she walked out on me. She just left me there to sit in tears on a dirty bathroom floor. Without an explanation what-so-ever.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

I was pushing her away from me, as far away as I could. I didn't want to end that conversation in such a bad way, but it had to be done. She shouldn't be near me anyways. I only screw things up. I spotted Puck in the choir room and I called out to him as I entered. He was just strumming on his guitar, not any particular tune, just strumming away.

"I need you to do me a favor Puckerman."

"What do you need Rachel?" I was truly surprised he even considered. He doesn't do anything out of the kindness of his heart. Usually.

"This is going to sound really crazy, but I really need you to do it since I can't." He nodded and I continued. "I need you to take care of Quinn. Be the big brother she doesn't have. Be there to protect her when I can't. It isn't healthy for her to keep hanging on to me when I'm getting married to Finn."

He looked at me wide-eyed. "Why the hell do you need me to do that? She hates me for getting her drunk and then pregnant. She's not going to want my help. Why can't you two just be all lovey dovey. Just don't marry Finn. It's not like you have to. He's just a stupid boy, I know for a fact that Quinn loves you and I know you love her back. What's really going on?"

"Can I trust you not to tell anyone?" He nodded. "Even Quinn. She especially can't know. I don't want her to know exactly how stupid and worthless I am."

"Of course, but you're not stupid or worthless. You're my Jew-bro. I would know."

"You'll take that back soon enough. You have to swear on my freaking Jewish nose you won't tell anyone. Not Quinn, not Mr. Schue, not Finn, and not my parents."

He held up his hand, not mockingly, he was completely serious about it. I was surprised he could even be serious, but it was a nice surprise. "I swear upon your Jewish nose that I will not tell a single soul. I promise."

I turned around so I was facing away from him. I pulled my shirt off so I was left with just my bra on and my back exposed. And not just my back, but the intricate ink design that I got done many years ago.

It, the tattoo, had started with a common design of a snake wrapped around a sword blade. On the handle of the sword was one word in Latin. "Iustitia" It meant 'Justice.' The snake always represented our sneaky ways of bringing justice to those who avoided proper punishment. The sword always represented strength. The strength to hold up the code.

The design showed fire burning from the handle and up towards my neck, but not quite touching it. On either side of the sword was my name. On the left side, my name ran down my back with all of the letters facing the right way and on the right they ran down, but were turned backwards to create a mirroring effect. On the left though, the letters were tattooed on with green ink while the letters on the right were tattooed on with red ink. It was to show equal parts good and bad. To show we were all equal. We enforced equality.

"You, but why? I've heard of that group, the Justice crew." He said as moved his thumb over the Latin words. "Why would you, are you one of them? Are seriously telling me you're one of those killers?" I nodded slowly and pulled my shirt back on. "How could you be so stupid? They're murderers. You could go to jail for being associated with those freaks."

"You think I don't know any of that? Of course I do! Trust me when I say I'm not proud of joining, but I felt alone and they said they could help. I wasn't the smartest eleven year old. Alright? So get off my case."

"Eleven?" He asked surprised.

"Yes Puckerman, eleven. I was only eleven when they recruited me. I was so happy that someone, anyone would accept me that I didn't give it a second thought when I agreed to be a part of their crew. I wasn't even the youngest though. There was a little boy who couldn't have been more than seven and he already had his back tattoo and was dead set on doing what he needed to do. He had just killed his parents because he was told to."

"What was so bad that you just had to join a group of killers?" He was angry. I don't blame him. Innocent people die at our hands, but it is the way it is. We do as we're told and we live.

"Middle School. Everyone hated me because of my fathers and my 'I'm better than everyone' attitude. I was shunned on a daily basis and picked on. Nobody wanted me and my dads were too busy with work all of the time. My own mother was never around. So excuse me if I wasn't feeling too good about myself and I made a mistake. I was just a kid. Trust me when I say I'm paying for it now." I huffed out.

"Whatever Berry. I'll take care of Quinn, but this is for her. Not you. I don't want her image of you to be ruined. It would break her. I was wrong about you. You really are a worthless idiot." I nodded and he walked out. I waited a minute before making my own exit.

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

Puck asked me to be his 'date' to Rachel and Finn's wedding. He knows I don't want to go, but he said it's important that I do. He said I need it for closure and that he would always be there for me. I think someone put him up to this, but he seems genuinely concerned for me. Also, Rachel and I haven't talked for two weeks. She and Finn announced they would be getting married in a week. They said anyone who would like to attend was welcome. Hence Puck asking me to be his date.

I noticed that he too hadn't been talking to her as much as before. I never did tell him that Rachel broke my heart, yet somehow he just knew. It also seems that he knew more about the situation, whatever the situation is, than I do. He's constantly glaring at her, but it isn't all glare. He looks at her with a small sense of anguish. As if there was an battle in his my mind. Between hating her and feeling sorry for her. I don't really know when I got so good at reading people, but reading him was easy. It was most likely from us being so close to one another since I had his child.

Two days before the 'Finchel' wedding, I told Puck I was going to try once more to stop her from marrying him. He grabbed me roughly by the arm and told me not to.

"Don't bother talking to her. She's worthless, just another idiot. Trust me." I turned around so quickly that my hair whipped him in the face.

"What did you just say?"

"She is worthless! Just another idiot! Trust me!"

"No." I said it so quietly I could barely hear it myself.

"What?"

"I said no. That's exactly what she always said and she broke my fucking heart. I'm not going to trust anybody anymore. I just get stepped on whenever I trust somebody else. So no. I will not trust you."

I began to walk away from him and she down the hall at me. I stopped and faced him once more. "She is a worthless idiot. If you don't fucking believe me, that's your problem. Just ask her and she'll tell you herself!"

That's exactly what I did.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

"What do you want Quinn?" I thought I got Puckerman to keep her occupied, but apparently not since she managed to get me alone in the choir room. He was supposed to keep her away from me.

"Why are you marrying Finn?"

"We have been over this. I have to marry Finn. That's it. Now leave me alone." I tried to walk away, but she caught my wrist and pulled me back. "Let me go. I can't tell you anything yet. You'll find out more about a week after the wedding. That's all I can tell you. Trust me."

"That's all you ever say. 'Trust me.' Why should I? You told me you liked me and I told you I liked you too, but I was afraid and you said I just needed to trust you. I did and then I fell in love with you. When you said it back and I asked, 'Forever?' you said 'Of course, trust me.' And I did, but me trusting you has gotten me nothing except for a breaking heart. So I'm sorry if I don't trust you right now."

I tried to pull away, but she just tightened her grip on my wrist. I was afraid she was going to bruise it.

"Please Rachel. Just tell me what's going on. I love you. Don't keep me in the dark." I couldn't take it. It was breaking my own heart to see her so desperate. If I really wanted to get away from her I would have to destroy her.

So I did.

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

"Newsflash Quinn. I don't love you. You're annoying and clingy. I'm getting married to Finn. I love Finn now! Get over it and stop hounding me. It's pathetic." She rolled her wrist out of my grasp and left the room.

She just left me here, all alone. And she doesn't love me...why doesn't she love me. She told me she would love me forever. She's such a fucking liar. How could she break my heart? The fucking bitch! God damned Puckerman was right. It shouldn't hurt this much. I feel like I'm dying. I should hate her now, but I can't. I won't ever be able to stop loving her. Fuck. She legitimately stole my heart. She probably has it resting in her pocket right now. Why does it have to hurt so bad?

I began to cry and I continued to cry for only God knows how long. Reluctantly, I got up to make my way home. I was walking down the hall when I heard voices. Angry voices coming from one of the dark abandoned class rooms. I peered in and saw Rachel sitting on top of a desk with her head down. Puck was yelling at her.

"You said what?"

"I told her I didn't love her. Alright! I get that it was harsh, but it had to be done. Look. They gave me a target when I started my freshman year. They said I was old enough to be serious about it. I was old enough to understand that life isn't perfect and this is my test to show I am committed. They told me my target was one Finn Hudson. I'm just doing my god damned job. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with the beautiful blonde goddess that is Quinn Fabray. I never meant to hurt her, but it had to be done. So back off."

"Fine! What do want me to do?"

"Just fucking comfort her! Let her know she isn't alone. Next Wednesday Finn and I will be all over the news. I'm sure of it. Make sure she sees it and then explain everything to her. I'll give you a letter that I want you to read to her."

"Yeah, okay. Just remember I'm not doing this for you. It's all for her so she can let go of your worthless ass."

"Thank you."

"Yeah. Whatever. No matter what you say or do in the future, I will always hate you. Nothing can change that. And from what I'm assuming will be happening next week, so will everyone else around here."

"Make sure she knows I'm sorry." I watched as Rachel handed him an envelope. "You can read it now if you want. I know you don't really trust me. I'm going to go home now. See ya around. Maybe."

Rachel got up and was walking towards the door to leave. I ran down the hall and hid behind a row of lockers so they wouldn't see me. I wish I had never stayed to listen because now I know she still loves me and she is still going to marry that barbaric giant named Finn. And that only makes it hurt worse. I was about to go in the other direction when I heard Puck yelling to Rachel.

"What if she doesn't believe this. What ever this says. She's not from the same area of town that we are. I need proof." I watched as she walked back towards him.

"You aren't going to read it?" When he shook his head she continued. "Take out your camera phone then." He did and she took her shirt off. Hey! Nobody is allowed to see her strip until I have first since we never got that far. She always told me she wasn't ready. And did she have a tattoo?

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

I took my bra off after my shirt and turned around so no part of the tattoo was covered. "Take a picture of it and the letter explains what it means. I hope that letter helps you better understand why I never quit. Good bye Noah. Sorry for any trouble I have caused." He took the picture and stuffed his phone and the letter in his back pocket. I put my bra and shirt back on and turned to look at him in the eyes. "Make sure you don't tell her anything until after Wednesday of next week."

"Sure."

With that I left to go home and rest up. Tomorrow was my last day a never-been-married girl and the Justice crew was throwing a party. It was my last chance to let loose and have any kind of fun. I was definitely going to take advantage of such an opportunity. Even if it meant I was going to miss school.

At the party everyone congratulated me for not backing out and giving up. They all made speeches on how proud of me they were. I was just disgusted with myself. This isn't what my dads wanted for me. I know that for sure. When they find out I know they'll be disappointed in me because if I had a child and they did what I'm going to do soon, I would be ashamed to even say I knew them.

The day of my wedding, Puck came to visit me right after I finished putting my dress on. Luckily, I had not yet applied my make-up because I started to bawl my eyes out as Puck kept trying to come up with excuses to keep me from marrying Finn.

"You could call the police and tell them where the whole crew meets up in exchange for immunity."

"It won't work Puckerman. There are people a part of us that are closer to you and I than you think. You see a couple of us daily. If I don't do what I was told, then more than just one person will get hurt."

"You're pathetic. What happened to your attitude of taking what you want?"

"It left me when they threatened everyone important to me or Quinn! That's what. They're going to kill my dads, Shelby, and take little baby Beth and raise her the way they want to unless I marry and then kill Finn. For some reason they have some sorta beef with him and want him dead. So I'm gonna do what I have to in order to save my parents and an innocent child. So don't call me pathetic!"

"B-b-beth, they're g-gonna take her?"

"Yes! Somebody that has actually met her already will take her, kill Shelby and my dads, and then kill me if I don't follow through with the plan. So leave me alone. I'm already beating myself up about all of this. I don't need you helping me with that!"

"I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped some how. I would done anything! She's my daughter." He got quiet at the last part and I felt bad for telling him, but it hurt more to keep it from him. "If you do this, do you promise that she will be okay? Nobody will hurt her?"

He was vulnerable. Beth was the one thing he would do anything for. Even put his hate for me aside just to save her life. I knew she wouldn't always be safe. Not with the other people so close to them. Them being Quinn, Noah, and by association, Beth. I knew this, but I had to reassure him. "Yes Noah. She will be safe. I promise."

"Okay. Then I guess I support your marriage, but not what will happen afterwards. Promise me it's only for all of their safety. That you aren't doing this just for shits and giggles."

"I promise."


	2. Getting Away With Murder

_** Chapter Two:**_  
_**Getting Away With Murder**_

**Quinn's POV**

Puck sat next to me for the ceremony. He looked different today compared to the last few days. It was strange because instead of looking angry and confused, he just looked sad, broken, understanding and thankful? I think that was it. Or maybe I was wrong. Puck was never thankful for anything. Unless it was sex. It must be relief.

When Finn and Rachel were saying their I do's it hurt. I began to wonder if she ever really loved me. I see her up there, marrying that idiot and I think back to all the times she said she loved me too and I believed she did. She's just too much of a coward though. Now her and Puck are sneaking around my back and he hates her. Or maybe he doesn't because if he really did, I don't think he would be having all of these secret meetings with her. Plus he doesn't look like he hates her anymore, but he doesn't seem to like her either.

"You may now kiss the bride."

They kissed and I looked off to the side. I didn't want to watch the love of my life touch and kiss anyone else. What surprised me was the 'Oh thank God' that Puck mumbled under his breath as he let out a very small, yet miserable smile. I furrowed my eyebrows. The weirdest part was when Santana sneakily took a picture of the kiss. It was hard to make out the camera, but I did. Why bother hiding it when everyone was taking pictures and why was she smiling like that? She looked slightly panicked.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

I caught Santana's eye as she smiled lightly at me. I smiled just as lightly, if not lighter, back at her as she snapped a quick picture before silently stuffing the tiny camera back into her left the room and I excused my self from my now husband and went after her. She went into another room. I followed her in there and it was empty, except for her sitting on her knees in prayer. I keeled down next to her and prayed for my life to be spared. She was probably doing the same thing.

"You realize we're getting away with murder." She said to me in a whisper. It was strange because we don't talk to each other often, but when we do it isn't in public or where anyone could easily find us. Not even when we're with other Justice members.

"Yes, I do realize, but somethings are more important than some football player's physical life. Why has Finn been targeted anyways? He refuses to tell me." That's what bothered me the most. I was breaking laws and hearts for reasons unknown to me.

"I heard through the grape-vine that Finn killed His daughter. I don't really know how, but that's what Garret told me and he seems close with Him." Garret was the boy who killed his parents. He was so corrupted at such a young age and never had a chance.

"Well, at least I'm not doing this shit for next to nothing." I said in relief. At least he wasn't completely innocent. That would just make it worse. "This makes it even easier than my previous reasons."

"Next to nothing?" She was genuinely curious. Santana was nothing like what she showed at school or in public. Outside of it all she was still that unsure little girl that came to us at thirteen. Scared and alone.

"If I don't follow through they will kill my dads, Shelby, and take Beth to raise her as His own. I can't let that happen so I guess this is worth it. Sometimes I wished that I was younger when I joined so I would have been brain-washed completely and couldn't feel this guilt. It would make it all easier."

"Yeah, I guess. I have to go. He wants the picture as proof of your progress. I'll see you Wednesday. They're sending me to pick you up. Have fun being married. I do have one more question before I go though. Why did He threaten you?"

"I tried to leave. I fell in love, with Quinn. It was getting too hard to handle this whole double life. I really did believe in what we were doing once upon a time, and sometimes I still do, but she showed me the light. One day you'll find that light and you'll be faced with a decision, to stay or leave. Just so you know, you'll need to stay. It's the price we pay. So you best get yourself as far away from Brittany as you can and fast before you fall and your life turns to shit."

"How did you know about Brittany?" She's scared. She doesn't want to get in trouble with Him. I know because I was the same way and He figured it out. Now I'm stuck.

"Don't worry. It's a well kept secret. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who knows and I don't tattle. Did you forget that you and I have spent nights at each other's houses to plan and that you tend to talk in your sleep?" Santana blushed a bit before straightening her face again. "Now get going before He gets mad at you for taking so long." We only ever talked in private and during those small conversations, I was her mother figure. She cried to me and I comforted her. I reassured her. It worked for us.

She nodded and left, but right before she closed the door she said something that sounded like 'Sorry.' It took me a few minutes to realize she was talking about me having to live such an abnormal life. A life without love. So when she was gone I mumbled out a 'me too.'

* * *

**Santana's POV**

"Do you have the picture?" He asked.

"Yes S-sir! Here." I managed to say with minimal stuttering. I put the camera on the table after pulling up the picture. He looked and nodded His head slightly.

"Good. She's doing well. I had my suspicions and doubts when she started hanging out with that stupid blonde you used to be friends with. I'm quite surprised with you too. You're so confident with everyone else, but when you're here you seem nervous. Do I make you nervous?" He got close to me and I backed up as He advanced on me. "I see how different you are here than when you are out in the world. I have eyes everywhere. What are you so scared of? Or are you just scared of me?"

His eyes burned into me. I didn't want Him to see me scared. I straightened up and held my chin high. I didn't want Him to find Brittany. Not when she could be the one to love me.

"Nothing. I am scared of nothing. I must go. I need to make preparations for Wednesday. Until next time Sir." He bowed His head and I bowed mine back in respect. I backed out the door and headed home just trying to keep it all together.

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

When Santana left and Rachel followed I tried to follow her, but Puck got in my way.

"I don't want you to talk to her Quinn. She isn't a good person. And right now I think she needs to be alone. She just got married and that's huge for her. She's probably freaking out about the honey moon." It sounded so rehearsed. Like he knew he was going to have to say it. "You also need to stop going after her. She loves Finn and she married him. I'm sorry she couldn't love you, but someone out there will. Trust me."

Trust, is that all anyone ever talks about? Everyone I know says that. Trust me, trust this, trust that. How the fuck am I supposed to trust anyone when they're all sneaking around behind my back! But I don't say that. I say the complete opposite.

"Yeah, I trust you." I didn't, but if they could lie to me I could lie to them.

Not much later Rachel came back in, but Santana wasn't with her. Her and Finn began to slow dance and everyone paired up to dance. I shuffled awkwardly from one foot to the other. Watching her dance with him sent bolts of pain and heartbreak through my boddy.

"May I have this dance?" Puck asked me from my side. I just nodded and we walked towards the middle of the floor. Anything to take my mind away from the scene of Rachel and Finn dancing. We moved in time with the other couples around us. It looked so rehearsed and I hated it. It seemed like everything was rehearsed lately. Everything except for Rachel. What was she up to that she couldn't tell me? It couldn't possibly be that bad, but her actions did say otherwise. As long as she still loves me, which I know she must since she told Puck, I guess I'll be okay. Maybe.

Maybe not. Because she yelled at me saying she never loved me. Maybe she just told Puck that she lied to me so he wouldn't be too angry with her. Maybe she really never did love me at all...

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

On Monday, Finn and I left Lima for our honeymoon. We went to Chicago. I really wanted New York, but it was out of our budget. Our parents rented a nice hotel room for the next four days. It was already dark when we got there Monday and we were both tired so we just went to sleep. When I woke up, it was to breakfast in bed. I was genuinely surprised because he remembered that I was vegan. After we got dressed and cleaned-up we went walking around to see what the city had to offer. I can't really remember what we ended up doing because I was just terrified of what I knew was to come later at night.

It felt so wrong every single time he touched me, kissed me, caressed me. I just felt shame while he was in me. I didn't want him on me like this, God I hated it, but I put on my show face and pretended to enjoy it. When he reached his high, I pretended to reach mine too. At the end of it all, he said I love you and fell asleep with his arms around me. I stayed awake thinking of what would be done tomorrow. We were all monsters on the inside, but only a few of us could admit it. And the few that could admit were usually the most fucked up of them all. Including me.

As dawn crept up, I tied his ankles and wrists to the bed posts. I moved around the room silently, putting duck tape on his mouth so he couldn't scream. I called Santana and she said she was already across the street waiting. He tried to roll over in his sleep, but the ropes stopped him and he woke with a jolt. As he found his mouth taped shut and his limbs tied up he tried to scream, but failed miserably when it was muffled by the tape.

He told me to torture him. He wanted it so Finn would bleed out and suffer. Just as His daughter apparently did. I took out the knife that sat in my pocket with my gloved hands, waiting to slice him open. To cut in just the right places so that he would bleed out slowly, but surely.

"This is for that girl you killed years ago. You are going to suffer just as she did." I said it so monotone it scared myself. I cut a line down both of his arms and he tried screaming again. I cut down his thighs as tears spilled down his face and body contorted in pain. "Don't like it do you? How do think that girl felt when that bullet went through her and you let her bleed out to death? She probably felt just like you do now."

He got paler and paler while the blood seeped into the hotel sheets. Tears continued to spill down his face as he tried to set himself free, but his body was growing weaker due to the blood loss. It was disgusting and I had to leave to go throw up. When I went back in he was barely alive. I had to put my ear right by his face to make sure he was breathing. "Now you know what it was like for her. For her to suffer. It just sucks that you had to die."

I waited for his breathing to stop and everything hit me at once. For what was merely an hour operation, it felt like weeks. Weeks of torture, blood, death, betrayal and guilt. Years of lies hit me in seconds and when it was finally over I collapsed and cried for a while too. It wasn't too long though, before I stopped the self pity and got up.

I left his body there after I made sure there was no blood on my clothes. I pocketed the knife and made my out of the hotel. I ran across the street to the car Santana was waiting in. I jumped into the passenger seat and we drove away as any other car would. She drove us all the way back to Lima. It took quite a few hours and a couple of bathroom breaks, but we did eventually make it to her house. I stayed in her basement that night waiting for any news of Finn to appear on tv.

* * *

**Santana's POV**

Rachel got in and I drove off like a bat out of hell. Not! I just pulled away from the curb un-suspiciously. We didn't need anyone to catch my plate number and then link the car to us. Later in the night Quinn called and texted me about a million times. Even though Rachel told me to answer her I refused. It'd be too much. Right now I just needed disappear for a while. We just sat in my basement and waited to see if anyone ever found Finn's body. They did and when they noticed Rachel was missing they said she must have been kidnapped, but they didn't spend much time talking about her. They spent all of their time talking about Finn, the golden boy of Lima, Ohio.

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

News in Lima, Ohio spreads fast and when I heard that Finn Hudson was dead and Rachel Berry was missing, my Rachel Berry, I called Santana immediately. She was my best girl-friend and I wasn't sure if she had heard yet. There was no answer so I left her a message telling her to call me as soon as she can. I was freaking out and Rachel was missing! All I could think about was if they had taken her and what they were doing to her. Some killer was on the loose and had the love of my life.

Santana never called back, but I figured she had heard. Puck had come over as soon as he heard to comfort me. I pretty much just cried into his chest and he told me over and over again that she would be okay. They wouldn't hurt her, but I didn't believe it. I couldn't believe it. Not when she was so small and young and innocent. I tried not to dwell on her disappearance for too long.

Finn's body was brought back to Lima and his mother and Burt announced that the funeral would be Friday. Just in two days, a boy I had known since I was ten was being buried because he was murdered and everybody was focused on that. No one paid attention to the fact that Rachel had yet to be found and it felt wrong that they could just dismiss her like that. But no matter how wrong it felt, I couldn't blame any of them. Because Rachel could still be alive while there was no chance for Finn. He was permanantly removed from our lives.

So, no. I couldn't blame any of them, those who forgot about Rachel. Still I couldn't help but feel that they should be looking for her everywhere.


	3. Of Guns And Funerals

_**Chapter 3:** _  
_**Of Guns And Funerals** _

**Rachel's POV**

Much to my protest, Santana refused to answer Quinn or go to the service ahead of time to offer Brittany or Quinn any comfort. She told me it would make everything harder to leave behind than it already was. I understood and she turned her phone off. Finn was the center of attention on Lima news. I was there too, but I wasn't the one found dead. No, I was just missing and that didn't really matter as much as Finn's body did.

It was announced that they would hold a service and bury Finn on Friday. I was surprised it would be so soon because he was murdered and nobody had been caught. Later on I heard on the news that it went straight to a cold case. There was no sign of breaking in and the cameras in the hotel lobby hadn't been working. Nobody had seen me or my supposed kidnappers, so I guess there is an upside to being invisible. We got away with murder.

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

Thursday, Santana texted me saying 'We're sorry.' I was so confused by the 'we' that I called and messaged her for three hours, but got no reply. I sat at home alone, eating ice-cream and crying to myself. Nothing had been going right for weeks now and I couldn't take it. I cried myself to sleep that night.

Everybody from Glee, the football team, and all of Finn's family came to the funeral. Except for Santana and Sam. And of course Rachel. It didn't surprise me that Sam wasn't here, since his family was having problems of their own, but I thought at least Santana would show up. Sure, she doesn't really like Finn, but I thought she would at least be here to comfort Brittany and possibly me if she was feeling extra nice.

But no! She left us alone and won't answer anyone. I know everyone has said before that she is a bitch, but they're wrong. She must be completely heartless to leave us alone at a time like this.

And Rachel still hasn't shown up or been found yet either. And still nobody batted an eyelash at the fact that she was missing from her own husband's funeral. She was missing from the hotel when they found his body and here they were burying Finn and ignoring the missing Rachel, but I guess she would have to wait until the golden boy was put to rest.

Mercedes and her church choir sang a small piece. It started out with her and the second time around the rest of the choir joined in. They sounded really good and I couldn't be more proud of her and the choir. It was just too bad that they had to show case their true talent at a funeral where no one was truly interested in the music.

**If we can break down those walls to set you freeee**  
**we would, cause we out heeeere...**  
**And we miss yoooou...**  
**If we could build a ladder that tall to come and see yoooou**  
**we would, cause we down heeeere...**  
**And we miss yoooou...**

**If we can break down those walls to set you freeee**  
**we would, cause we out heeeere...**  
**And we miss yoooou...**  
**If we could build a ladder that tall to come and see yoooou**  
**we would, cause we down heeeere...**  
**And we miss yoooou...**

I saw Puck's eyes shifting around when I turned to grab his hand in comfort. He had been acting strange for days just as Rachel had been.

"What's wrong?" I asked because he was looking kind of upset and nervous.

"Nothing. It's just the whole funeral scene is emotional and it's my best friend's funeral at that. Other than that though, I'll be fine." He said. He was sad and depressed, but that wasn't all. It looked like he was searching for someone.

"If you're worried about Rachel you can tell me. I wouldn't let anyone else know that the bad-ass Puckerman was worried about anyone else." I promised, trying to keep a light tone in an attempt to feel less alone and scared.

"I'm not worried about her. I'm sure she's fine. She can handle herself." The way he said it sounded so real and believable. He really wasn't worried about her, but he was worried about something. I just wish he was worried about her. It was as if no one cared where she was.

"Then what are you worried about. I know it's not just Finn. There's something else isn't there?" He nodded his head while he continued to scan the crowd of people saying their last good-byes to Finn.

"I'll tell you later. Come over to my house and I can explain everything." He said quietly and quickly. We were up to say our good-byes when there was an interruption.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

On Friday, Santana picked up our black pants and hoodies from Him. We put them on and got to the service at least half an hour later than it had started. The fifteen of us that had came stayed in the back while He made his way to the front of the room. I noticed Quinn and Noah were up there saying their good-byes.

"Iustitia! We bring Justice!" He said quite loudly at the front of the room. The black as night hood shielding His eyes and face. Shielding His whole identity and existence. Santana grabbed my hand. She hated these big events. She was always scared of being discovered. She didn't want to bring shame onto her family. Even if they do deserve to be shamed. Especially after the way they treated her. I squeezed her hand in reassurance. Everyone kept their heads bowed and their hoods up so no one would see our faces.

"Iustitia! We bring Justice!" The fifteen of us in the back shouted back as an echo. Our identities shielded by black as night hoods too. You'd think we were part of cult if you had seen, which I guess, we kind of are.

"Finn Hudson deserved to die." We echoed each sentence as a group.  
"Finn Hudson was not an innocent man." Our voices together sounded strong and powerful.  
"Finn Hudson died for taking another's life." We came together as one.  
"Finn Hudson killed my daughter." We substituted 'his' for 'my.' He was outraged and remembering at this point. I could only hope He would keep it together long enough to not kill one of the innocents.  
"Finn Hudson does not deserve this attention." We all thought this true. He got all the attention even though I was 'missing.'  
"Finn Hudson is a killer." We echoed it with passion.

"Yet you call us the killers. We are not killers, we just bring justice that your police forces can not bring. This is our rise to power. Slowly we will take over this small town. Then the state. Later on we will grab and hold onto the states surrounding Ohio. Eventually we will have the country. Our plan is flawless and there is nothing you can do. We will fix all that is corrupted. Have faith in us. It's your life or your death. You choose." He said His solo speech. We were just the background, but I didn't mind. I don't think any of us has what it takes to lead. Yet. He's teaching us. Training us to lead and one day we will.

All that He said made sense. It was all true. There was a plan. We would gain power and we would fix all that is corrupted. It was just a matter of time and time was moving fast. It didn't stop. The inevitable would come true. This was the part I believed in. The part where we would turn everything around make the streets safe again. I just didn't believe in killing people to get there, but orders are orders. There's no getting around them. Besides, actions speak louder than words.

One of the guys with us, I think it was Christian shouted that the police were here. Before I know it, Santana and I were being handed guns and told to shoot anyone who got in our way. Santana gripped my hand even tighter in fear. She hadn't had much experience with guns nor did she kill anyone yet. She was more of a support and messenger. It was all new and scary to her.

"This isn't what was supposed to happen." She said. "Nobody was supposed to get hurt."

"I know, just follow me and don't let go." I yelled above the commotion.

We were swiftly moving around all of the people who were panicking. Santana and I held onto each other's hands for dear life so we wouldn't get lost in the see of people dressed in black, but it was getting harder to stay together and get out with everyone running around. We got knocked onto the ground and our hoods fell off. Then Puck came and helped us up. We threw the hoods back on and followed him out the back door.

When we got out and stop to catch our breath I noticed that Santana was shaking and trembling. We moved onto the lawn and stood there. "Hey, everything is okay. We didn't hurt anyone. Nobody saw us. We are fine. You are fine." I insisted. Puck looked shocked that she was this scared.

"The hell is wrong her? The Santana Lopez I know doesn't act like this." He said quite loudly causing her to flinch and bring her gun up to point it at him. "Woah, Jesus Christ."

"Santana...come on. You don't need to do this. He's not going to hurt you or tell anyone. Just put it down." I said reassuringly. She threw the gun across the grass we were currently standing in. She dropped down onto her knees and just stared the ground.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like that. There wasn't supposed to be guns. We were just making a statement! Somebody saw us. She saw us and now she's gonna tell the police!" Santana shouted. I stumbled a little bit in shock of what she just said. Somebody saw us... "She's gonna tell. I can't-what about Jesus and Marie? They'll be all alone. Rachel we have to leave!"

"Fuck. We need to go Puck. Thanks for everything." I shouted before picking up Santana's discarded gun, grabbed her hand, and we ran as fast as we could to get out of there, leaving Puck dumbfounded at our antics.

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

A couple of the hooded people were knocked down near me and I glanced over as I tried to escape the crowed and panicked building. What I saw surprised me more than anything else that had happened before. I saw my best friend, Santana Lopez. Then Puck came running and helped the two up as they pulled their hoods up and maneuvered out of the building. I never did get to see who Santana was with, but I wish I had. Maybe then I would be able to find out what was going on and where they took my Rachel.

When I tried to follow them I was stopped by the police, but that wasn't for long. They were so preoccupied with a few injured and all the panicked townspeople that it was easy to slip by. When I found Puck, Santana, and the mystery hooded person, I hung back to see what was going on. I couldn't really hear the mystery person or Puck, but I sure as hell could hear Santana yelling.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like that. There wasn't supposed to be guns. We were just making a statement! Somebody saw us. She saw us and now she's gonna tell the police!" Santana shouted. "She's gonna tell. I can't-what about Jesus and Marie? They'll be all alone. Rachel we have to leave!"

I think I just died of shock. Did Santana just say Rachel...could it be my Rachel? No. She wouldn't get involved with something like that...would she? I guess I never would find out because next thing I know, the mystery hood/Rachel is picking up a gun and she? is running away with Santana leaving a dumbfounded Puck. I just wish somebody would tell me what the fuck is going on.

* * *

**Santana's POV**

She saw us, well me, but I'm not doing this alone. I may sound selfish, but that's who I am. Plus He would kill me if it was just me that got caught, but if His 'golden child' was caught too it would all be fine. And yeah I may be using her in this moment, but I do actually care about what happens to her and I know I'm the best person to be her partner.

I don't get why He chose her over everyone else anyways. I'm just as good, just as smart, and just as hot if not more, but for some reason He's chosen her and everyone else doesn't matter. So I'll always come second best, but at least she tries to make me feel equal. So maybe after we escape, I'll tell her what really happened and who saw us. Maybe then she'll understand.

It's not like I had time to tell her the truth anyways right now. I was genuinely scared shitless and I am so not going to jail when we are all so close to the supposed dream of ruling this country the right way. And if I can't have my Britts at my side, I might as well have the next best thing. Before I know it, we're running towards my place to grab my brother and sister before leaving this shitty town behind. At least I hope that's what we're gonna do.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

Something doesn't seem quite right. Santana stopped freaking out for a moment and seemed deep in thought, but she came back to reality fairly quickly. Why the hell are we running anyways? We could have just jacked a couple of bikes or somebody's car, but no. We're running like idiots instead of taking the easy, and if I might say, much faster and less tiring way out of here.

"San-Santana. We need to t-take a break. I'm not r-really in that great o-of shape." I panted out before slowing to a stop and ducking into a nearby alley. I really need to work out sometime. Santana followed me into the dark corner where I crouched down to catch my breath. I really needed to start doing some cardio exercises again because this is ridiculous. "I think we're good. Nobody is going to find us now. Let's just call some one to drive us to your's and we'll get your little brother and sister. We can't take the risk of being seen."

"O-okay. Who should I call?" She asked with a still shaky voice.

"Call Christian. He's pretty cool. Plus he won't pry or anything."

"Yeah. Okay." She dialed him. While she talked to him I tried to think about who might have seen us. It was obviously a girl and somebody we knew. I made a list in my head of all the girls we knew that I had seen there and made a self note to write down all the names later. "Cristian's on his way. Apparently He is sending us on a trip to New York tonight for a while. Just until things calm down."

"Does He know we could be compromised?" I asked.

"I don't know, but we have to pack whatever we can and meet him at the airport by ten-thirty tonight. What am I supposed to do about Marie and Jesus?" She started to panic again. Those kids meant the world to her and I knew she wouldn't be able to live without them. "He won't pay for two extra tickets. I just know He won't!"

"San, I have a stash of cash hidden where no eyes but mine could see. I'll pay for their tickets. Don't worry. I got this."

"Thank you so much. I'll pay you back as soon as I can. I promise. You have no idea how much this means to me. Just...thank you." She rushed to hug me and let go when we heard a honk in the street. Cristian was here to give us our ride. We rushed out to jump in the car. Santana sat in the back with me and held on tightly to my hand. We would get through this. We just had to.

* * *

**Santana's POV**

The drive to my parents' house was far too long for my liking. In reality it probably only took like five minutes, but I was just worried about Marie and Jesus. I was worried about Quinn finding us. I was worried about Rachel finding out that she wasn't really seen. I was just worried about everything and anything.

We did get to grab my little brother and sister though. Rachel bought two extra tickets for our late night flight to New York. We met Him at the air port at ten-thirty just as He wanted.

"Rachel, Santana, I'm glad you could make...who the hell are they? I don't remember asking you to bring any stupid kids with you!" I flinched at the harshness of His words and hoped He didn't notice. I couldn't find my voice to speak. "Answer me now!"

I opened my mouth, but Rachel beat me. "They're my little brother and sister. I joined a program to help out children in need. I thought it would look good to the outside world. No one would suspect me for anything."

My eyes widened and Jesus and Marie were about to speak out against what Rachel, but I discreetly held my hand up behind my back to keep them quiet.

"I thought I could use my savings to train them in New York while we're there. Only if that's okay with you of course."

"Fine." He said gruffly. "But you won't be getting any money from me for these two. You take care of them yourself."

He left and I started to walk towards the metal detectors, but Rachel stopped me.

"Meet me in the bathroom first. I'm going to need your help." I nodded, grabbed Jesus and Marie, and headed in the direction Rachel left in.


	4. Just Say Okay

_**Chapter Four:** _  
_**Just Say Okay** _

**Santana's POV**

When I entered the bathroom, she was already applying hair dye and motioned me over to help. I couldn't believe she worked so fast. It must be the reason why He values her so much more than most of of us. "Can you get the back for me? My hair is too long for me to reach."

"Umm...sure. Red? You're going to look really weird. What's this for anyways?"

"I'm missing and I don't want anybody to recognize me." I laughed out loud by accident. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing...it's just that...well nobody is going to think you're somebody else with that nose. There's no way they wouldn't be able to recognize you."

"Shut up. There is nothing I can do about my nose right now. I'll take care of it in New York."

"What...no I didn't mean that. Don't go changing yourself. Besides, won't a nose job, like, change your voice or something?" I asked. Isn't that why she didn't get one earlier in the year.

"It might, it's a very small chance though. Even if it did it doesn't really matter. I've got things that are more important than Broadway. That dream is long gone." There wasn't even a tiny hint of sadness. She sounded so cold about it and it sent chills down my spine. Not the good kind either.

"Oh. I always had hope for you. I thought you would make it to Broadway and get the hell outta of here."

"Well thanks for believing in me. Are you almost done back there? We need to get going soon."

"Yeah. You just have to wait a little while before you can rinse out your hair."

"Aww...look at your brother and sister. They're just so cute." She said pointing behind me. I turned my head to see them both huddled together, passed out against the bathroom wall. A small smile made it's way to my mouth, but disappeared when I realized I had a lot to explain to them tomorrow.

"Thanks Rachel, for helping me out this much. You really didn't have to."

"Yes I did. That's what friends are for." After that we just stood in silence until it was time to rinse her hair. I lied when I said she would look weird. She actually managed to pull off the bright red hair pretty well.

* * *

**No POV**

By the time the plane took off it was past midnight. It was going to be a long day once we landed.

"Come on guys. You gotta wake up so we can go." Santana urged trying to wake her brother and sister. "Get up already, please."

The two finally roused and the group of four left the bathroom to catch their flight. After settling in their seats, Marie and Jesus in the seats in front of them, Santana and Rachel began to talk of what they would do when they landed.

"We'll be meeting up with my brother Jason. He knows everything and is more than willing to help." Rachel said while shooting off a quick text before shutting her phone off. "We'll stay with him in his appartment for a couple of months before getting our own to create our own base. Understand? I can explain futher once we are in a more private area..."

Santana nodded in understanding. Then she opened her mouth to ask a question before shutting it quickly. Then she opened it again. "When did you get a brother? I mean, everyone thinks you're an only child and I just can't believe you lied to me. I thought we already knew everything about each other. I thought I could trust you and knew you. That's why I came with you, because you said we were in this together. But it feels like it's one thing after another with you. A door opens only to find there's just another behind it."

"Santana! What the hell are you on about?" Rachel whisper-shouted in shock of what Santana said.

"I'm sorry, I'm just - I don't - I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I do trust you, I just didn't know and what I don't know scares me, okay?" Santana hung her head low. She didn't really know why she freaked out like she did.

"Well okay then... to answer your question, I am an only child. I met Jason at show once. He loved Broadway as much as I did. We began to talk all the time through skype, facebook, and texting. He quickly became an older brother to me and we told each other everything. "

Santana still didn't understand why Rachel hadn't told her earlier. She also didn't understand why the now-red head was lying to her. Rachel's voice was slightly higher than usual and was a tell-tale sign of her lying and being nervous.

Instead of pointing it out though, Santana simply said okay before suggesting they all take a nap while they could. It wasn't long before they were all drifting off and right before Santana could fall asleep, Rachel rested her head against Santana's shoulder and clung to her arm as if it were a teddy bear. Santana smiled a bit at Rachel's cuteness before shaking the thought from her head and nodding off.


	5. Never, Ever Again

_**Chapter 5:  
Never, Ever Again**_

**Santana's POV**

I do not appreciate being woken up one bit. Especially not from a flight attendant that's been staring at Rachel weirdly the whole trip. It wasn't even an "I'm interested in banging you" look either. It was more of "You look familiar, like I should call the police because you might pull a gun on me" look. Yes, her look was that specific. Anyways, she woke me up and told me I should wake up my friend as well since we would be landing in about five minutes. So first I went to wake up Jesus and Marie, but they were already up and apparently playing hangman. So instead I turned to Rachel to wake her up, but I guess my movement already woke her up.

"Hey, glad you're up. That weird attendant said we'll landing in a few."

"Oh, uh, okay. I'll be right back then. Better use the bathroom." She scurried off quickly and out of my sight.

"Uh okay then." I said to no one in particular. "Hey you two, why don't you put that stuff away and put your safety belts on. We're gonna be landing soon."

"Okay San, but where are we going?" Jesus asked while they buckled up.

"New York. It's a really cool city. You guys are going to love it."

"Okay, but why?" My little sister asked. I never did understand why kids always had so many questions.

"Because my friend, she said we should all have a vacation sometime, and what better time than during the summer while it's nice out?"

"But why?" I'm never having kids, and that's that.

"Because we've all worked so hard in school we deserve to get away for a bit."

"Well, why didn't we go with mom and dad then?" I was about to snap, but Rachel came back looking a lot more awake and answered for me.

"You're mom and dad wanted some alone time. I'll explain everything to you two after we get off the plane. I promise."

They nodded, and for some reason I did as well. She may have been looking at my little brother and sister, but it felt as if she were talking to me. Rachel sat down and stuffed something into her pocket before fastening her belt too. I stared at her pocket until her eyes caught mine and I quickly looked away from it. What ever it was, she pushed it deeper into her pocket before bringing a finger to lips, silently telling me to keep quiet.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

It wasn't that I didn't trust Santana to tell her anything, I didn't trust her little brother and sister, nor the other many people on the plane. Plus I had to tell her about the fifty-something messages that Quinn left me. I thought she'd never want to talk to me again, but I guess she's just trying to understand now. And she really wants to hear it from me that Beth is safe and the only reason I'm doing any of this is to keep her daughter, my sister of sorts, safe.

Of course I sent her a quick text back to reassure her, even if I wasn't so sure and had lied a bit about only doing it for Beth. Not to mention I had the guilt of keeping the capsules in my pocket secret from Santana. They didn't really have to be kept secret either, but the less she knew, the better.

They weren't harmful. He just handed them to me and told me to take one every eight hours for at least two weeks before contacting him. A lab He has in South Dakota developed them to prepare my body for injections of some sort. He later told me the injections would enhance my strength in every aspect, mentally and physically. The chance for this kind of thing is, of course, once in a life time, but the serum, or whatever it is, is still in it's developmental stages. It could potentially be dangerous and I don't want Santana getting any ideas and then having bad results.

It's not that I think Santana can't handle her own because she most certainly can. I just worry for her sometimes even though I really shouldn't. Every once in a while she gets a little crazy or hysterical about the strangest things. Like she did at the mention of Jason. Or she freaks out really bad whenever guns are brought up or out.

And I've always found that particular fact strange because she has no problem with any other weapon out there really. Knives? She's good. Cross-bows, bows, long bows, any bow really and she's totally fine. Give her some lighter fluid and a match and she'll watch anything burn. But the second you pull out a gun she freaks out. Her whole body freezes up and her breathing becomes labored.

I can only guess that she's had a really bad experience with guns before. She may not have killed someone before, but I guarantee if He said she needed to, she'd have no major problems with it. As long as there wasn't a gun involved anyways.

* * *

**Santana's POV**

Rachel wouldn't tell me where her brother lived. I guess she wanted it to be a surprise or whatever. Either way, it's very difficult to tell a couple of kids that you don't know where you're going exactly and that you don't know how long it will take to get there. If I hear either one of them ask me one more time, 'Are we there yet?' I'm going to blow. I understand that they were just sitting on a plane for about an hour and now they were driving through New York, in a taxi, at almost two in the morning. So yeah, maybe I was feeling a little cranky and tired, but I'm not being annoying and shit.

So after spending half an hour in a taxi with a driver that can apparently only listen to Opera music that nobody understands, we're dropped off in front of an old and worn down building. A guy, I'm guessing Jason, about five to six years older than us came running out and urged us to get inside as it was 'Freezing and I don't want you all to catch a cold.'

He helped us with our suitcases and showed my little brother and sister into one room to crash and another to me and Rachel.

"Wait, where are you sleeping then Jason?" Rachel raised an eyebrow along with her question.

"Don't worry. I'm gonna crash on the couch. I'm young and I'll be fine. Now you two go settle down and sleep. It's going to be a long day once you all wake up." I didn't think twice before crashing into the bed and begging any higher power that sleep would come quickly to me. It seemed however, that Rachel had other plans as she walked back to living room we had just come from. Of course I got up to see what she was doing and what I saw shocked me more than anything because I'm pretty sure you don't kiss and touch your brother or sister like that.

Rachel's br- well what ever the fuck he is, Jason moaned loudly as she cupped him through his jeans. She covered his mouth with her other hand and shushed him quickly.

"You've gotta keep quiet. I don't want to wake Santana up or the kids in the other room." Rachel chided and I couldn't help but want to puke in my mouth.

"Oh shut up and get on your knees! You know what to do..." She did as she was told and I felt sick at the thought of Rachel lowering herself both hypothetically and physically.

"Don't treat me like some common whore. I'm only doing this until I can get job and move Santana, Marie, Jesus and myself to an apartment of our own. After that we'll be out of your business." She unzipped him and released his mini-me before taking him into her mouth fully. I may be grossed out and feeling sick from the sight, but I also found it slightly incredible that she didn't gag at all because he was pretty big for a white boy. He must be taking pills or something. And if I felt sick before, they way he was treating her didn't help to ease me at all.

"Oh I am so going to miss you all up in my business! Damn you're such a good fuckin' slut! Don't you dare stop now..." I couldn't bare to watch anymore so I returned to the room and put ear plugs in to block the moans and derogatory comments escaping his disgusting mouth.

...

I don't know how long I was asleep, but I woke up to the bed moving from a freshly showered Rachel climbing under the covers. I slowly moved over in my half asleep stupor to face her and took out my ear plugs. I opened my mouth to say something, anything really, but she shushed me.

"Shh. Go back to sleep Santana. We can talk in the morning. I promise." That sounded pretty good to me, so I nodded along with her, closed my eyes and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

I know she must have heard what was happening in the other room. She wouldn't have worn earplugs otherwise. And now I was going to have to explain who Jason really was because he obviously wasn't my brother. I dreaded the conversations and explanations I'd have to give tomorrow so I tried to ignore and went to sleep after scooting closer to Santana. I didn't want to be alone. Not after everything that happened with Finn and Jason.

...

"Alright, wake up! Marie and Jesus are sitting in fronts of that t.v. out there and the douche bag is out at work or some shit. Get up Berry or so help me I will strangle you with my bare hands!" I was suddenly pushed off the bed and rolled to the floor with a thud. Talk about a rude awakening. "You gots some explainin' to do and I'll be damned if I wait any longer! Now c'mon, up and at it!"

"Christ Santana! Give me a minute." I was so not looking forward to the day. "At least let me eat first before we talk." I got up and pushed her out of my way so I could get to the kitchen. I forgot how little Jason would have to eat for me, so I just grabbed an apple before walking back to the bedroom and collapsing onto the bed. I did not expect to be whacked in the head with a pillow by a scowling Santana.

"Explain! Now! Because if what I saw last night was real, that's just so sick and wrong that I won't be able to function properly ever again." Well shit, I guess we're just jumping into this. I took a chunk out of my apple before going on to explain.

"Well, Jason isn't really my brother. He's just a guy I found online who happened to have extra room and needed some tension relieved. It was a win-win situation and I felt this was the best offer we were going to get on such short notice." There, straight to the point without revealing too much.

"Where the fuck did you find this guy though?! What website?" She asked with an oh so obvious 'are you fucking kidding me' look.

"Look, you really don't want to know. Just be happy we have a place to stay until money starts coming in. Now will you let me finish waking up in peace before we continue this conversation?"

"Fine, but you aren't getting away. Just so you know." She glared at me one last time before joining her brother and sister in the living room and I couldn't be more thankful that she at least dropped it for a little bit.

* * *

**Santana's POV**

After leaving Rachel to herself, I opened my phone to see if I'd have to get a new one or not. It was obvious I would have to with all the messages and voice mails blowing up my phone. Most of them were from Quinn, Puck and Brittany. Brittany just kept on asking where I was. She was worried about me and blah blah blah. I had to force myself to delete everything from her and forget her. The messages from Puck were just to see if we made it alright to 'wherever we were going.' I texted him back quickly saying yeah, but not to try and contact me anymore.

The ones from Quinn were harder to ignore. She wanted to understand what was going on so she could be with Rachel. She didn't seem to grasp the concept that there was no her and Rachel anymore. Every single text and voice mail was filled with questions I just wasn't going to answer. I saved everything from her though, just in case Rachel wanted to talk to her.

After that I went through the rest of my messages, a lot from the rest of the gleeks and a few from Coach Sylvester and Mr. Schue. I deleted them all without even looking at them. None of those people mattered to me anyways. It wasn't surprising that there wasn't anything from my parents. They were never home anyways and hated the fact that they us for their kids. That's why they always took as many business trips as they could, just to get away from us. I did however get a few calls and messages from the nanny. The last one saying she had called the police and that I should call her right away if I'm okay.

The only problem was we were far from okay and I wouldn't be talking to her, or anyone from Lima really, ever again.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this is the end of part one. Part one really hasn't been much, but it was an exposition, an introduction of sorts. I hope anyone reading this looks out for part two.**


End file.
